conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal-class Assault Carrier
The Universal-class Assault Carrier is an Everetti military battle starships. These ships are designated as military craft. The Universal-class are powered by a fusion reactor power plant, anti-gravity systems and a hyperdrive system, reverse engineered from captured extraterrestrial space craft. Specifications The Universal-class is a 4,180 foot long interstellar space craft. At its tallest point the craft in 900 feet tall and at it's widest point, 1,300 feet wide. It is the single largest military vessel ever constructed in the Union of Everett. It is powered by a fusion reactor which powers four 200 foot wide fusion engines. They are attached to a hyperdrive system and wormhole generator. Throughout the craft is an anti-gravity system that allows the craft to fly in the air, perform vertical take-off and hover, unlike planes that require constant motion and wings for lift. The craft is capable of a maximum speed of 612 billion miles per hour in faster-than-light wormhole travel. The Assault Carrier has multiple uses as a space transport for troops, supplies and as a spacecraft version of an aircraft carrier, containing over two hundred space fighter craft such as the SF-22 Raptor II and SF-9 Predator. The craft is large enough to bunk up to 250,000 Combat Marines. The ship is divided into several sections. The first section contains the work decks and control center where crew work. It contains work areas, offices, the control deck, a large assembly room with a capacity of 2,500 people and medical centers including operating rooms, trauma rooms and a veterinary clinic. Even though the entire craft can be flown with as little as ten people, the standard crew is 500. Section two contains the housing which contains 25,000 rooms as well as a dozen large capacity cafeterias and lounges/recreation areas including a large swimming pool, a sports field, firearms shooting ranges and exercise rooms. Section three contains the storage and supply area as well as the fighter bay. The storage a supply area has enough space to hold thirty 747 airliners. The fourth section contains the engines and fusion reactor. Armament & Defenses A fighter bay holds a maximum combination of 250 SF-22 Raptor II fighters, EF-100 Triad fighter-bombers, SF-60 Mantis fighters, SF-9 Predator fighter-bombers and UD-22 Pterodactyl dropships. There are ten fighter bays, five on each side of the ship for deployment of fighters. A total of forty fighters can be stored in these bays for quick deployment. Another 160 craft are stored inside the main fighter bay. The Assault Carrier is armed with fifty high grade fusion warheads and twenty mid grade fusion warheads. It is armed with two primary ion cannons on the underside and four secondary cannons on the underside and front of the craft. These are capable of causing severe damage to large objects and other potential enemy craft. In rapid fire mode, these cannons can decimate entire armies, bases and towns, even a small city as well as incoming asteroids and meteors. Throughout the craft are smaller ion batteries capable of shooting down fighters, bombers, small asteroids, incoming missiles, debris and satellites. The Assault Carrier has a defensive shielding system capable of holding off most low level energy bursts from fighter attacks but stronger missiles and nuclear or fusion weapons can break through the energy shielding and cause damage. Ships Universal-class vessels are named after planets and major moons. Category:Everett (FWNG) Category:Vehicles